A Full Moon
by Danzig and Hildanski
Summary: A change encounter between Tyler Lockwood and Jacob Black has monumental consequences.


A Full Moon

_Tyler's POV_

Tyler Lockwood breathed deeply, fully enjoying the sensation of the forest beneath his paws. It was a humid night under the full moon, and Tyler had travelled far. He had made it as far as Fawkes, Washington, close to the Canadian border. He was nearing his goal.

Suddenly, he caught the scent of another wolf. He felt the hackles on his back raise, and his interest was piqued. It had been a long time since he had seen Caroline and he was ready to move on. Following his nose like a compass, Tyler set out to find this mysterious lone wolf.

_Jacob's POV_

Jacob Black padded through the misty woods, blood pounding through his body. He was furious. How could Bella do this to him? He had given her everything. He wasn't going to put up with her and her kind any longer. The rage filled him, causing him to involuntarily transform into his wolf form. His recently dyed red fur glistening under the lurid gloom of the full moon.

He heard a noise and spun before him was the best looking he and she-wolf couple he'd ever seen. He ripped Shakira out of the way, his claws tearing through her fleshy abdomen. He turned to face the other wolf. They stared at each other for a long time, there was much snarling and gnashing of teeth. Jacob was more hungry for the kill. He lunged and tore at Tyler's throat.

_Tyler's POV_

Tyler reared onto his hind legs, slashing at the other wolf. The two tumbled down a steep bank, with Tyler landing heavily on top of the other wolf before crashing into the icy rapids of the river. They were swept downstream for some time, each wolf fighting to keep his head above water. When they finally reached a calm alcove, the two wolves scrambled up onto the bank, both shivering.

The two regarded each other suspiciously, but they were both too weak to continue the fight. Not too far up the bank, Tyler spotted a cave. He limped closer, letting out a yelp of pain with each step. When he finally reached the mouth of the cave, he noticed the other wolf had followed him up the bank. He let out a low, rumbling growl, warning the other to keep his distance. Tyler let out a steady stream of steaming urine to mark his territory, splashing Jacob's face in the process.

_Jacob's POV_

Jacob had never felt so cold in his wife. His body was racked with violent shivers and he could barely feel his tail. He let out what seemed like the millionth pleading whine. His only chance of survival was that cave. He was going to die here.

_Tyler's POV_

After watching the other wolf for some time, Tyler let out a gentle whine, inviting him to share the space of the cave. The other wolf rose unsteadily to his feet and hobbled to the mouth of the cave. Tyler gave the wolf's muzzle a gentle lick, inviting him inside.

_Jacob's POV_

The cold inside the cave was unbearable—he yearned for warmth. Watching the other wolf stand and stretch, Jacob felt himself become oddly aroused. Blood moved from his extremities, chilling him further. Jacob tried to his modesty, but it was too late. He caught the eye of the other wolf and they both knew it was inevitable.

The two bodies clashed together as each wolf tried to counter each other's passionate aggression.

_Sharkira's POV_

Shakira lay there, bleeding and forgotten. The sticky blood turning her golden locks into a mattes clump of gore. She heard the passionate screams of the two wolves making love. She dragged across the mossy ground, following the high pitched tenor of passion. Eventually she collapsed outside the cave. The entrance to her lover.

_Both POV:_

By morning, each man had changed back to his human form. This took the other by surprise, as each thought the other had been a female.

Ashamed of their moonlight escapades, each man rose awkwardly to his feet, refusing to meet the other's eye. However, soon the awkwardness dissipated and they hatched a plan. They needed to kill Shakira, the sole witness to their gay sex. They found her asleep outside the cave; she must have been watching. Tyler and Jacob performed the Lycanthropic blood right. The she-wolf was permanently pawed.

Thirsty, they suckled on Shakira's wolf-udders.

"I don't even know your name," said Jacob uncertainly.

"I prefer to go by my middle name; Romulus." Tyler replied, with an air of authority in his voice.

"Cool. My middle name is Remus" Jacob said.

"We could form a middle name club. We could call it..." Tyler ventured

"Rome." They said together.


End file.
